Be Mine?
by recipe for insanity
Summary: Like capturing all the candy hearts scattered on the floor, Light's attempts to make L notice him seem just as futile. However, with a little help from cupid, just maybe Light's finally found a way to L's heart. Extreme Fluff. REPOSTED
1. Now or Never

_You may remember this story from last year, same time, written for wizefic's Candy Hearts compilation on LiveJournal. 'Tis almost finished, and its entirety will be posted by morning, although I suppose since it has passed midnight that I have failed in posting it on Valentine's Day. This day sucked for me royally, but the show must go on. I am determined to have this story completed and now._

_Still dedicated to MiaoShou for being the first person to ever review my stories here, share my love of Light/L together and assure me that I was completely normal in thinking egoists such as these two boys could do happily ever after._

* * *

**Now or Never**

Light's head toddled forward slowly, barely nodding off before he jerked himself upright. The click-clack of computer keys doing nothing to keep his head from lulling forward again. If anything, the familiarity of this noise had become an odd lullaby, tugging him back into the fuzzy warmth of unconsciousness. Maybe L would allow him another coffee break; the early afternoon was draining when faced with L's moodiness for the entirety of it.

He looked over at the detective, dismally noting he still appeared depressed. Fight after fight with the stubborn man resulted in him remaining unmoved while Light felt abused and frustrated. Now he struggled to keep boredom away even as the monotony of it all caused his head to sluggishly hang in the balance. The sleep deprivation wasn't helping either.

"L?"

No answer.

"Ryuuzaki!" A bit angrier than Light had meant it to sound, the address finally produced the result he wanted. Unblinking, owlish eyes turned to stare blankly at him.

"Light-kun need not yell; my hearing is unaffected by age or injury," L blandly answered before asking, "What does Light-kun need now?"

_To hug you. To kiss you. To make you feel better. Anything that involves me and you and happiness—I'd do anything for you! You damn unemotional zombie!_

"Uhm, nothing." He shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have bothered you." Insult followed every injury and Light's pride was wounded every time. He tried hard to rationalize through L's refusal to care, but being forced to do that, day in and day out, pissed Light off. He wanted much more than indifference or L's stubborn belief that he was Kira, squashing the little voice that reminded him what an ego boost that had been.

Who shrugged away their ideals, beliefs in justice and steadfast demands for truth because of a minor setback… or major? Lack of proof certainly was important. The man was/is the three greatest detectives in the world, though! _It's obvious that I adore him._ Why won't he behave like before? What's changed?

Suddenly, Light didn't feel like squelching his flaming temper. He slid over to L, satisfaction washing over him as the chain gratingly clinked across the floor. Knowing that those pallid, falsely vacant features would crinkle in pained annoyance and he would see something more, a glimmer of the real L he desperately wished to bring alive.

"Why are you such a brat?"

_There it was. The look! Only some one as obsessed as Light was, could love seeing it. He was sick!_ It was the only explanation for why he could get excited over such an uninviting face. However, he would take it. It was the only sign that L still existed somewhere in the deep confines hidden within himself.

Across the room, the entire investigative team cringed. Another fight was coming and they all braced themselves for the fallout. But Light didn't want any more of that kind of physical contact. He was tired of the need to touch the man, and taking second-hand reactions.

With as much sincerity he could muster under the crush of his want for a man who had absolutely no interest in him, life or anything at the moment, he bit back the next hateful retort waiting to spool out and instead smiled winningly as he could without coming across as a freak.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little too hesitant for coy innocence. L glared at him suspiciously. Then as if he had never even noticed Light, his features reset into blatant nonchalance.

"What Light-kun should be doing rather than interrupting me," he snidely replied, focusing all his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

Light sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding? The man was emotionally unavailable and suicidal and well frankly, irrational, childish and mulishly set in his ways. _What the Hell did he see in the man?_ L was the definitive example of "bad boyfriend material."

As he came to this disheartening realization, Light wheeled his chair back in his computer's direction. The chain, however, caught on L's stash of candy settled precariously between the computer stations. Candy hearts flew everywhere, skating across the floor in a cacophonous tempo that stuttered in tune with Light's shattering heart. He froze, not certain what to do next.

"Light-kun is naturally gifted in shirking responsibilities today," L managed without any hint of real agitation, and not moving from his static position in front of the computer. Light kneeled on the floor and picked the fallen candies up. He nearly giggled at the sayings on them, especially as he handed them up to L who tossed them into the trash bin on the other side of the terminal.

_Love Me._

_My Hero._

_Be Mine._

And this continued on, until Light thought he might lose his mind.

He broke the silence. "Aren't these usually given to a person on Valentine's Day? And aren't they gross even for you? They taste like chalk."

"Wouldn't you eat something that your Valentine had given you, no matter how it tasted, Light-kun?"

"Huh?" Light couldn't form a coherent response. Jealousy spiked through him. Followed quickly by denial. Then fear. Did L already have someone?

"Does Light-kun not think that I'm attractive enough or interesting enough for anyone to want to be my Valentine?" Something like real emotion edged into L's tone. Maliciousness and bitterness and more, but Light reeled just from this small exposure to a new facet of L. He couldn't place it. Hm? Maybe insecurity.

"You don't think I find you attractive?" He finally asked, or mostly whispered since he was trying to avoid the attentive ears of the rest of the investigative team.

L shrugged and stared. An evasive response when he didn't believe you.

"You have no idea, do you? Ryuga Hideki has nothing on you!" Light hissed in frustration, kneeing his way towards L since he wasn't about to crawl, but wanting to make certain there were no more hearts left on the floor.

"There, Light-kun. You missed one." L chewed the tip of his thumb. He used his other hand to point out the solitary candy heart.

_Heartthrob!_

How appropriate. Light stood and walked over to L. He gently tugged L's hand outwards and unfolded his curled fingers. Holding L's flattened hand in his own, palms upwards, he placed the candy heart decisively in the middle.

"For you," he pertly stated. "It suits you."

The detective angled his head upwards, his bangs nearly covering his eyes; he still managed to peer into Light's face, now sporting a contemplative frown. Light watched him intently, hoping the man took what he said sincerely. When it looked like he might, Light closed L's fingers around the heart and let go of his hand.

"You don't think someone has an L scrapbook? A place where they've stashed a bunch of articles on you and clippings of your Goth L?!"

L snorted in disbelief and Light laughed at such a normal, human response coming from the man. He pulled his chair in so that it faced the skeptical detective and sat down. He reached over and slid his index finger along L's brow, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Who wouldn't want that sexy, Goth L on their bento box?" he continued persuasively. "Goth is hot! And you are…," Light trailed off, realizing he was getting more personal than he was willing to be in front of an audience. Not to mention what his father must think from just these remarks and the fact that he and L seemed to have gravitated closer to each other so that now their foreheads were nearly touching.

He let his stray hand caress the side of L's face and across his cheek before he cradled L's head so he could lean in further, his lips hovering by the detective's ear.

"Believe me," he whispered, "I don't need a genius intellect to tell me you're attractive. Or interesting. And you are the three greatest detectives in the world… that's an added bonus."


	2. Caught in the Act

**Caught in the Act**

Light frantically searched the cabinets for anything. How could there not be any blocks of prime chocolate? Watari may let L's stash of commercialized, cheap goodies run low, but he certainly always managed to keep the things that mattered most stocked. Such as large, decadent bars of pure dark chocolate. The kind, Light needed for making homemade chocolates worthy of sweetening an internationally famous detective's palate. And in turn, maybe his mood.

The coffee percolated merrily and smelled heavenly, especially when his hands miraculously curled around a large box in the farthest reaches of the top cabinet. _Viola!_ _This day couldn't be going any better!_ He hurriedly pulled the block onto the cutting board, grabbing the cutting knife and chopping it to bits. L had hung back in the other room gathering papers. If Light stayed to the outer limits of the kitchen, they could be separated in theory since they inhabited different rooms. However, he knew that L was going to throw a tantrum when he came in. Searching the cabinets and reaching as far as he did into them would certainly have caused the chain to be yanked a few times more than even L's inhuman patience would allow.

_Actually, when had he ever not yanked L's chain?_ The man was a perpetual sour puss. Now that Light thought about it, L did have a lot of feline traits. He somehow lithely moved without much sound, padded around, and the unnerving stares all the time. Yes, L was definitely cat-like. At that thought, Light allowed himself a secretive smirk before turning to pour the chopped chocolate into the warm cream and butter.

He tried grabbing for the mold on the other counter-top without moving from his position of stirring and keeping an attentive watch on the bubbling concoction when he felt the object he desired placed in his hands. He forced down the startled reaction he almost gave and smiled appreciatively into L's enlarged, curious stare.

"Wow, didn't think they could get any bigger," Light said, a knot-forming catch in his throat making his swallow slowly as he tried to peel himself away from the hypnotic gaze L had caught him in.

"If Light-kun doesn't start stirring rapidly, his chocolate is going to burn," L chided. He ignored the comment on his eyes in favor of peering over Light's shoulder and offering up advice as Light hastily stirred the mixture into the right consistency for pouring.

"Here, hold those still. Which ones do you like best?" Light asked eagerly. Anything new he could learn about L was worth the dilatory responses the detective sometimes offered.

"Those, the apple shapes," was the atypically quick answer. Light nearly dropped the pan when L went on. "Apples always remind me of you."

Together they worked on filling the molds: apples first, strawberries next, plums, peaches… all kinds of miniature-sized fruit shapes. They were all very cute, just like L, Light couldn't help thinking idiotically and then mentally berated himself for comparing L to kittens and miniature fruits all in the same hour. Now he understood from where love sick fool derived. He embodied it!

Light watched L pour the last of the chocolate. "Would you like to paint them when they harden?"

"No, Light-kun, I would not." The sullen answer caught Light off-guard. Again, he found himself locked into a staring match with L that left him dazed and confused. He was certain they had been having "fun" or at least what might be mistaken as fun to the average person. D_idn't L have any idea how to enjoy himself?_

"What now?" Light accidently said aloud, too unsure of himself and the boundaries he evidently were pushing just by making chocolate with the asocial recluse next to him. He felt a wave of embarrassment before his own churlish nature took over.

"Really L, what's wrong with this?" He swept his hands expansively around the room. The kitchen was a mess. L followed one swinging hand with his eyes and grabbed the other before it landed a second time in a chocolate-splattered pool on the countertop.

"I thought you would like something better than those chalky hearts!" Light added petulantly, his childish tantrum swiftly running out of steam.

"Hm…," L murmured. "Do you always end your seductions with a hissy fit? It really doesn't work for me."

L's mouth, now that Light noticed, was pressed against the palm of his captured hand. He felt a warm, ticklish wetness circling round and round its center. The exploratory tongue ascended upwards and then his sticky, chocolate covered middle finger was engulfed in hot, demanding softness. L licked the underside of Light's finger before slowly letting Light pull out as he sucked it urgently, surely removing any trace of chocolate that might have remained.

"I didn't realize…." Light took a couple of seconds to catch his breath, "I was seducing you." He had been and hadn't realized he was. _God! Some kind of genius he was._

"So what next master seducer of the innocent?" L jauntily offered when Light appeared to be more in control. "Velvet compliments, ambrosial chocolates…, I've provided the wanton behavior. I believe wine, dinner and bedroom talk come next? Would that not be accurate, Light-kun?"

"I think so," Light said, still blundering about his bearings— searching for any semblance of rhyme or reason for this abrupt change in L's manner, and wholly appreciative of it, but shockingly out his element. And if that didn't smart, he had botched his seduction by not even being aware of how well it had been going before he even knew he had attempted it. And damn, if that didn't hurt his head trying to sort through the convoluted mess of regret. _He was so fucked! Or he wished!_

L padded closer to the overwrought boy, whose rush of expressions was tantamount to the boldest declaration of love he could ever make and said what no words could ever candidly say. Light was a marvel. An exquisite, male specimen, who freely loved L and overlooked his garish quirks, challenged his fixed behaviors, fed his superior complex and overall, Light just felt right when nothing else did.

"Light!"

No response.

The situation definitely called for strong-arm tactics. L hugged the boy close, gently pulled on his hair to gain access to his lips and kissed him. Quick, maybe even too rough at first, but he felt Light respond in kind and he couldn't really stop himself. He plunged in with all the pent-up frustration he had held in check from the first moment he had realized Light was meant to be his. Which truth be told, nearly came with the first glance at Light's profile. No picture. Just the name, IQ and personal description. This boy was destined to always cue his attention.

And he was tired of pretending otherwise.

And he was certain, after today's performance in the main room, Light was too.

So he pushed Light against the table and traced the boy's lips with his tongue, slowing them down slightly so he could slip his quick-fingered hands underneath Light's sweater and broke the kiss only to slide the offensive item of clothing upwards and off, not at all ashamed as he leered brazenly at his unobstructed view of Light's exotically tanned upper body. Nor when he pushed Light into a sitting position on top of the table, kneeing his way between his dangling legs, letting his hands freely roam every contour his now naked torso presented and enjoyed the way his touch caused butterfly-winged shudders to ripple through Light.

"Mhmmm," Light tried to speak, to form words. L dominating him this way felt wonderful and he had given up on figuring out who should do what and reveled in just experiencing whatever came next. He clung to L's shoulders, anchoring himself with his arms linked around the man's neck and his legs twisted about his waist and suddenly he found the support very necessary when L's nimble fingers deftly unsnapped his trousers and slipped between the band of his boxers and the skin tingled excitedly in response to his touch there.

"Huh, no. Oh God, too fast, L," Light pleaded. "Not just me. I mean you…, you're still clothed and I want to feel you." His fingers slid into L's hair. The silky, ink-blotted locks glided in and out between his fingertips until he fisted two tufts of it and yanked hard in effort to regain some control.

That nearly didn't work. But slowly, L pulled back and allowed a diminutive amount of space to collect between their bodies.

"You wanted something, Light-kun," he purred cheekily while his arrogance only grew when Light tugged his sweatshirt off and openly gaped at L's lithe, hard curves and the muscular indentions at his waist, sides and jutting hips. Light let his hands pass smoothly from L's shoulders over his pecs to his stomach around to the sides of his waist and lower, his thumbs shimmied along behind so he could enjoy the feel of L's body all over again. _Magnificent._

Light laid his head on L's shoulder, overwhelmed by the strangeness of actually being aware of his feelings. He pressed reverent lips against the cool, smooth skin there. He cautiously tongued L before eagerly mouthing the salty sweet combination of that skin, delighted that each time brought a hint of purplish marking to the pale man. He'd not have an easy time forgetting tonight whenever he removed his clothes. Light smiled through the next kiss, angled into the crook of L's neck and he came off the table to gain more purchase of the man letting him stain him with his teeth, not bothered in the least when his pants fell around his ankles since his own hands were busy undoing the fly of L's jeans.

Only when he stopped to try and actually process what he and L were doing together, did Light panic. Like in the moment his hand made contact with nothing but hot, velvety hardness, he choked. _Sex fright? What the hell was he doing?_ He didn't have a clue.

As soon as Light began breathing unevenly, L knew the boy was scared. He cupped Light's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Shh…, remember, you're the one who seduced me."

Light's eyes blinked like a distress signal, widening and narrowing in response to both his unwanted hysteria and the primal need coursing through him being sheltered by L's naked body. "I only remember kissing girls to get them to leave me alone," he explained, his terror creating a static in his voice. "And—and this doesn't feel the same."

L bit his neck, hard. Light let out a low keen. "Don't stop." L licked and bit and sucked and removed Light's boxers. He pulled Light flushed against him, swallowing hard on the visceral sounds bubbling at the back of his throat, afraid of letting loose Light's fear again, but stroking the boy's back and feeling him rub flagrantly against him was becoming too much.

"Oh God, L, I'd… You have no idea," and with those incoherent mutterings, Light's eyes lit up—passion and anger—righteous indignation and he sputtered a bit at the beginning, "You're so beautiful, but please, quit holding back on me." Then he kissed L. Hard, fast and achingly intense. His tongue languidly explored the supple lines of the detective's lips before plunging in to despoil the inside of his mouth and engage his tongue in battle. L welcomed the fight. The connection blazed again, Light's initial trepidation lost and their hands tallied forth in efforts to claim more ground. And L knew all his simulant indifference and barriers were crashing and burning as briskly as their inflamed rush to be intimate awakened desires that would never be repressed again.

Dragging Light along with him, he managed to grab lotion from the sink liner. "Have you ever been…?" L stopped mid-question. Finger-fucked sounded so debased, like he only ever got information from porn sites. _Which was true, but who needed to know that?_ And the bottom fell out L's stomach as the reminder that he and Light were presently in something of an amateur porn film even now, and it probably would be wrong to continue now that he had thought about the video feed, but Light hadn't remembered and so better to not upset him just yet.

More so, the guilt dissipated when Light barely flinched as his lubed hand took both of them together. He questioned Light with his slow movement. "When have we ever not done what we felt is right?"

L tugged a little harder, finding a rhythm his body would respond to and hoped Light could keep up or just come along for the ride because everything did feel right…**.** His body connected and heated against Light's. Arms around his neck beckoned him closer, roughly joining them, and smashed them into the refrigerator. Kisses, ardent and heavy. Murmurs of adoration, sweet, sexy nothingness. Pleas for letting go, for giving more, pushing and pulling and urges enticed moans from him, made him forget to mask his British accent. Fantasies confessed and garbled by wet kisses placed against sweltering skin until nothing intelligible was spoken; only instinctual movements, heady releases and the weakness that followed.

Still clinging to each other, they slid to the floor.


End file.
